Doushite Versão em Português
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: LokiMayura... ela só queria saber por quê. Ele também.
1. Epílogo

**Disclaimer Único:**

**- Matanteli Loki Ragnarok não me pertence, aliás, o Loki é tão trapaceiro que não pertence à ninguém.**

**- A música usada nessa introdução é 'My Immortal' do Evasnescence.**

**- A fic contém spoilers do último episódio.**

**Essa fic é a tradução – que eu tinha esquecido de postar " – da minha fic de mesmo nome, que está no site em inglês.**

* * *

**Doushite **

-O que pensa que está fazendo, Mayura?!

-Loki-kun...

Ele tira o colar de suas mãos, a olhando com uma seriedade desigual. Nunca, no entanto, havia recebido um olhar com tanto pavor...

-Já disse, se quiser saber alguma coisa devia perguntar diretamente! Como pôde rondar minhas coisas sem minha permissão?

-Loki-kun...

Ela se encolhia em si mesma, nos olhos magoados que se deixavam fitar pelo deus trapaceiro, sem outra saída.

-Eu só queria saber mais sobre Loki-kun... Quando eu olho para você e seus poderes misteriosos... eu... começo a pensar...

-Mayura! Já não te disse que é perigoso pra você se meter em assuntos que não entende, só porque é curiosa!

-Não é isso! Não é por curiosidade! Eu não sei porque mas... – ela abaixa os olhos, lacrimejantes – Loki-kun parece que vai pra algum lugar distante, e isso parece...

-...!

-Doushite... eu... GOMENASAY!

A garota de cabelos rosados sai correndo, deixando estacado ali, naquele escritório, o grande deus trapaceiro: Loki.

Ele foi atrás daquela ningen, mas já era tarde.

Hel, sua filha, a prendera para chamar sua atenção.

Ele largou seus outros dois filhos para trás, Yamino e Fenrir, para seguir Hel e libertar a ningen Mayura.

Hel esteve com ele, até seu fim, e foi feliz.

Agora, tinha de voltar para o Reino dos Deuses.

Lutar contra Odin.

E se tornar o novo Rei.

-Quando, Yamino-kun? Quando Loki-kun volta? Hoje, amanhã, semana que vem??

-Eu não sei, Mayura-san... gomen ne...

-Eu vou procurar Loki-kun, mesmo que sozinha!

**i'm so tired of being here**

_estou tão cansado de ficar aqui_

**suppressed by all of my childish fears**

_comprimido pelos meus medos infantis_

**and if you have to leave**

_e se você tem de partir_

**i wish that you would just leave**

_queria que simplesmente partisse_

**your presence still lingers here**

_sua presença continua aqui_

**and it won't leave me alone**

_e isso não vai me deixar em paz_

Ela não podia reconhecê-lo em sua forma adulta. Aliás, em que forma ela o enxergava?

Logo ela, a curiosa e obcecada por mistérios Mayura, nunca ousou lhe fazer uma única pergunta... além de uma. Uma única vez. No meio de um dos seus mistérios colegiais...

"-Quem é você, Loki-kun?"

-Eu sou eu mesmo... – repete, observando da janela a garota partir em sua busca inútil.

**these wounds won't seem to heal**

_essas feridas parecem que não vão cicatrizar_

**this pain is just too real**

_essa dor é apenas tão real_

**there's just too much that time cannot erase**

_há coisas demais que o tempo não pode apagar_

-Você pode fazer isso, Vervandi?

-Sim. Mas, Loki-sama...

-Onegay.

A deusa do destino suspirou, derrotada.

-Está mesmo tudo bem pra você, Loki-sama?

-Não quero que ela se lembre de nada a meu respeito, Vervandi.

**when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears**

_quando você chorava, eu afastava todas as suas lágrimas_

**when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears**

_quando você gritava, eu lutava contra todos os seus medos_

**and i've held your hand through all of these years**

_eu segurei sua mão por todos esses anos_

**but you still have all of me**

_mas você ainda tem tudo de mim_

Abre a mão com cuidado, olhando o fino acessório. Bastaria colocar a presilha de Vervandi nos cabelos rosados e tudo estaria encerrado. Ela o esqueceria completamente.

E ele voltaria à terra dos deuses, e seu destino.

Fecha a mão, guardando o artefato.

Pela janela, a vê entrando mais uma vez por aqueles portões. Falta aquele riso meio bobo no rosto, o jeito desajeitado de correr até a porta. Ouve até o modo forçado e discreto que caminha pra dentro.

Lá está ele, escondido naquela forma estranha em que ela jamais o reconheceria.

Bate num livro, fazendo barulho.

Fecha os olhos, apenas esperando a voz entrar...

-Loki-kun!!!!

**you used to captivate me**

_você costumava me cativar_

**by your resonating light**

_por sua luz irradiante_

**but now i'm bound by the life you left behind**

_mas agora estou atado pela vida que você deixou pra trás_

**your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

_sua face me persegue nos meus sonhos uma vez agradáveis_

**your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

_sua voz afastou de mim toda a sanidade_

Aquele olhar de decepção, quase medo...

Sentiu tentar dizer qualquer coisa, mas apenas sorri.

-Gomen ne...

-Daijoubu. A senhorita está bem?

-Iie...

Já era difícil sentir todo aquele lugar gritar as saudades dela, não se despediria ali.

Caminham um pouco, até uma praça de muita brisa e poucos olhos. Mayura olha para os lados, a todo o momento, não se senta, não se aquieta, nada a paralisaria nem por um segundo.

-Sinto muito ter te incomodado, amigo do Loki-kun. Mas vou voltar a procurá-lo.

E ia, sozinha, de novo. Ele ali, ficando pra trás...

**these wounds won't seem to heal**

_essas feridas parecem que não vão cicatrizar_

**this pain is just too real**

_essa dor é apenas tão real_

**there's just too much that time cannot erase**

_há coisas demais que o tempo não pode apagar_

-Eu sou um deus, Mayura.

A voz sai ligeira, quase arrogante. Sente lhe abrir as asas, num impulso de energia, o rosto sério fitando aqueles olhos rosados.

Havia dito a verdade enfim.

E agora lhe faria o que era certo...

Mas ela ri.

-Você parece o Loki-kun, falando desse jeito!

E se vira, rasgando a razão do deus da trapaça.

**when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears**

_quando você chorava, eu afastava todas as suas lágrimas_

**when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears**

_quando você gritava, eu lutava contra todos os seus medos_

**and i've held your hand through all of these years**

_eu segurei sua mão por todos esses anos_

**but you still have all of me**

_mas você ainda tem tudo de mim_

-Eu não acredito em deuses...

Ela se volta, a cabeça baixa em cumprimento.

-Mas se você é mesmo um deus, tudo que quero é ver Loki-kun de novo! Kudasai!

E sai correndo, de volta a qualquer lugar onde procuraria por ele.

Sentiu-se estacado, tolo, indefeso.

O acessório em sua mão sequer se movera, a menina não o aceitara.

Havia um grito abafado em sua mente, pouco nítido e quase tonto. "Algo em que se destinasse a seguir..." Não era o reino dos deuses? Não era... seu destino? Lutar contra Odin, ser rei e...?

Olha mais uma vez o artefato.

Mesmo se ela o esquecesse, ele não se esqueceria dela.

Junta os dedos contra a palma da mão, quebrando enfim o objeto.

**i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

_eu tentei tanto dizer a mim mesmo que você foi embora_

**but though you're still with me**

_mas mesmo você estando ainda comigo_

**i've been alone all along**

_eu estive sozinho todo esse tempo_

Ela correu por toda parte, até voltar ao mesmo lugar.

De longe a vê parar em frente aquele velho portão de ferro, olhando incansavelmente para dentro da casa sem luz nem sinal de vida.

Havia uma poeira de névoa sobre as calçadas, como se o próprio tempo sentisse o cansaço daqueles olhos que não se davam por vencido, não desistiam de correr por qualquer lugar...

Dá alguns passos, hesitante.

Pra ela, talvez fosse sempre um menino.

Sorri, a chamando.

-Hei, Mayura.

Ela se vira, atônita. Os olhos trêmulos sobre ele, num desconcerto de sentidos que lhe tirava dele.

-Ei, Mayura, não me olhe assim. Parece que viu fantasma...

-Loki-kun!

Mas antes que tentasse se omitir em outra frase, a garota se joga em seus braços, se ajoelhando a sua frente, o segurando com força e carinho, ainda tremendo, infantil como só ela.

Ele sorri, e se deixa ficar entre os braços dela, na vida dela.

**when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears**

_quando você chorava, eu afastava todas as suas lágrimas_

**when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears**

_quando você gritava, eu lutava contra todos os seus medos_

**and i've held your hand through all of these years**

_eu segurei sua mão por todos esses anos_

**but you still have all of me**

_mas você ainda tem tudo de mim_

Loki, o deus da trapaça, senhor do Ragnarok, tinha o fado de lutar contra Odin e se tornar o novo Rei dos Deuses...

Mas ele driblou o destino.

E decidiu ficar no mundo dos homens.


	2. 01

**Capítulo 01 – Freyr e sua Yamato Nadeshiko**

-Ahhh!!!

-Algum problema, Mayura-san?

-Eu desisto, Yamino-kun! Nunca vou entender como esses cálculos funcionam. Desse jeito não vou passar nas provas finais...

Yamino lhe serve mais uma xícara de chá, sorrindo.

-Hahahaha! – ri o deus trovão, satisfeito. – Pois por mim hoje já basta. Essas provas vão ser moleza!

-Chato...

-Eu ainda não entendo o porquê de vocês estudarem sempre aqui... – a voz desinteressada de Loki adentra a sala, cortando os risos de Narugami-kun.

-Ora, por que mais seria? Pelo chá do Megane-kun! _(n.a.: megane óculos)_

Loki dá de ombros, se sentando ao lado de Mayura, olhando de canto as lições das quais a menina tanto reclamava.

-Mas você não se incomoda não é, Loki-kun? – ela sorri, como se assim impedisse o deus-garoto em lhe dar uma resposta contrária.

-Mayura, você ainda não terminou nem metade das lições! Já são quase quatro horas, desse jeito você não vai conseguir mesmo...

-Não diga uma coisa dessas Loki-kun! Se eu não passar, vou ter um mês de aula de reforço e você vai perder sua linda assistente!

Narugami balança a cabeça, concordando com Loki.

-Mas ele está certo, Daidouji. Já são quase quatro horas e você... Ah, deuses!!! Eu vou perder a hora!

E sem terminar a frase, o esforçado deus trovão sai como um raio da sala de jantar, trombando com alguém na porta. Da sala, Loki ouve o barulho e os gritos de Thor.

-Ei, Freyr! Saia do meu caminho, estou atrasado!

Sem nem mesmo notar a estranheza daquele fato, ele se foi. Porém, Loki notou, e num segundo estava na porta de sua casa, olhando firme às duas figuras paradas em sua porta.

-O que faz aqui, Heimdall?

-Feh, não se anime Loki. Hoje eu só vim acompanhar Freyr.

-Freyr?

Loki volta sua atenção ao jovem deus em sua porta, vestido com as mesmas e estranhas roupas galantes e antiquadas, empunhando um buquê de flores. Seus pensamentos mal tiveram tempo de se colocar em ordem, quando a voz de Mayura lhe acendeu pelas costas, num arrepio.

-Loki-kun, quem são? Ah, Kaitou-kun! E... Higashiyama-san?

Mayura olha envergonhada para Heimdall, aquele estranho que lhe beijara os lábios na primeira vez que se conheceram, como forma de um cumprimento estrangeiro. Fosse o que fosse, ainda a envergonhava.

Mesmo assim, educadamente sorri.

-Me chame de Kazumi, Mayura-chan!

E o deus cinicamente sorri, se voltando pra Loki. Se soubesse antes que ajudar Freyr com sua Yamato Nadeshiko fosse lhe dar tanto prazer...

-Ah! Hai! Konnichiwa, Kazumi-san! Kaitou-kun!

-Ah... Yamato Nadeshiko!

- Já pedi que não me chamasse assim!

Loki nota o rubor consumir as faces do jovem deus, totalmente desconcertado. Então era isso? Ora...

-Hei, Freyr-san, ainda não me disse o que veio fazer aqui. – ele cutuca, fazendo graça do tímido deus apaixonado.

-Her... bem... – ele ri, as mãos na nuca, em total desconcerto.

Heimdall percebe o prazer de Loki em embaraçar o pobre Freyr, na frente da inocente - até demais - Mayura.

Ah! Mas ele não deixaria assim por menos... sabia o que aquela garota fazia no coração do deus trapaceiro...

-Não vai nos convidar pra entrar, Loki-kun?

-Ah, sim, Loki-kun! – diz Mayura, sorrindo.

Pronto, a menina havia dado seu golpe. Loki desfere um olhar febril sobre Heimdall, mas sorri, os convidando até seu escritório. Maldito!

Mas enfim, parecia ser apenas um encontro de paz...

-Yamino-kun.

-Hai, Loki-sama. – diz o deus serpente, arregalando-se a notar os novos presentes na casa.

-Leve chá e bolo para o escritório.

-Hai, Loki-sama.

Ele sobe as escadas até o escritório, onde um nobre cãozinho dorme no sofá, ao lado de Ecchan, que voa até a mesa. Loki lhe sussurra algo ao ouvido e, lhe abrindo os braços para que Fenrir se aconchegasse entre eles, se senta em sua poltrona.

-Então?

Loki sorri para Heimdall, este parado na janela, como se quisesse ficar à parte dos acontecimentos dentro daquela sala.

-Deve ser mais um mistério!

-Creio que não, Mayura-san.

-Iie? – diz Mayura, chorosa ao comentário de Loki.

Ela dirige o olhar a Freyr, que permanecia em pé. Num impulso, o jovem deus se atira aos pés de Mayura, abaixando a cabeça entre os braços que se esticam para oferecer a ela as rosas que trouxera.

-Nani???? – Mayura se assusta, levantando os pés até o sofá.

-Por favor, Yamato Nadeshiko, aceite minha oferenda em nome do enorme afeto que cultivo em sua honra! Onegay!

-Nanda??? – a menina grita, atônita.

-Onegay, onegay! – ele empurra as flores para suas mãos.

Mayura solta uma leve risada, chamando a atenção de Heimdall, que se volta da janela, de Loki e Fenrir, curiosos sobre a cena, e do próprio Freyr, que lhe sentia o coração falhar.

Ela segura as flores, as aceitando, e sorri:

-Gomen ne, Freyr-san, mas não entendi nada do que quis dizer!

O chão quase falta para todos os queixos que, perplexos, caem.

Loki não contém o riso, o abafando entre as mãos. Mayura era tão boba às vezes, não saberia distinguir uma gentileza de um interesse maior... não, realmente não sabia.

Mas Heimdall não estaria lá à toa...

-Freyr quer dizer que gosta de você, Mayura-chan. Humph.

E se vira de volta à janela, quase sentindo, como um doce entre os lábios, o gosto do espanto em Freyr e Loki.

-Isso eu já sabia! – ela sorri, encerrando o pouco chão que ainda restava para a surpresa dos dois deuses naquele recinto.

Parecia que apenas Heimdall se divertia com a cena. E Fenrir, embora o lobo em forma de cachorro quase não entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

-Freyr sempre foi muito gentil e...

Era isso o que ela sabia? Loki solta um leve riso, como se voltasse a reconhecer a estabanada ningen que lhe era assistente.

Mas antes que ela pudesse terminar, Freyr lhe toma as mãos, e ainda de joelhos, lhe faz um pedido.

-Você aceitaria sair comigo, Mayura-san?

-Uuuummm eeenncontro???

A menina treme, diante da situação. Um encontro? Nunca tivera um encontro... e Freyr era um rapaz muito bonito, parecia gostar e respeitar muita a menina... mas... ali... na frente de...

-Hai, Yamato Nadeshiko!

-Demo...?

-Freyr pode ir buscar Yamato Nadeshiko onde e quando ela quiser... amanhã, Freyr vem à casa de Loki e busca sua mulher!

Um encontro...?

-Seria bom a senhorita se distrair um pouco, depois de tanto estudar, Mayura-san!– sorri Yamino, que há pouco entrara e deixava a bandeja de chá e bolo sobre a mesa, só então notando o olhar sério de seu pai sobre si.

O que dissera de errado?

-Ah... sim. Mas eu tenho que estudar pra prova de Matemática...

-Heimdall-sama é bom em Matemática.

-NANDA???

Mas o grito irritado de Heimdall foi devidamente ignorado pelo sorriso nervoso de Freyr.

-Freyr jura ajudar Yamato Nadeshiko, sempre que preciso for!

E dizendo isso, fez o coração de Mayura se apertar. Não era a primeira vez que ele se oferecia pra salvá-la de algum problema. Ele já havia até se matriculado uma vez na mesma escola que ela só para que seu clube de Mistérios não fechasse...

Ela olha de soslaio para Loki, que se mantém de rosto virado, as mãos apoiando o rosto e o cotovelo sobre a mesa, numa expressão vaga e entediada com tudo aquilo.

Ela suspira e sorri de volta para Freyr.

Humm... afinal, que mal teria? Precisava mesmo de ajuda, e Loki não parecia interessado a ajudá-la a estudar. Além disso, não sabia como era um encontro... Seria mais que um mistério um encontro com o verdadeiro ladrão-fantasma!

-Arigatô, e aceito, Freyr-kun!

-Ah! Yamato Nadeshiko!

Freyr era só sorriso, junto a Heimdall, que pela janela refletia o pensamento sobre a reação de Loki, que permanecia paralisado e alheio em sua mesa.

Talvez até ajudasse aquela menina com seus estudos, se isso continuasse a corroer Loki daquela forma.

Yamino também sorria. Percebia as boas intenções de Freyr quanto à moça, não haveria mal nenhum um simples encontro...

Porém, não era isso o que os olhos de Loki diziam.

-Humphs, então vamos Freyr.

-Hai! Amanhã Freyr vem aqui buscar Yamato Nadeshiko...

Os dois deixam o escritório, acompanhados de Mayura e Yamino.

Loki parece enfim despertar com o barulho da porta.

-Aqui?!

Em seu colo, Fenrir ronrona ao pai.

-Daddy, o senhor está preocupado com a "garota mistery"?

-É só um encontro, Fenrir. Não acho que Freyr tenha más intenções com ela.

-Mas e Heimdall?

-Quando ele decidiu também ficar no mundo dos homens, contrariou a vontade de Odin. Duvido que esteja planejando algum tipo de vingança sobre mim...

Loki continua a acariciar o filho em seu colo, pensativo. Mayura aceitara o encontro. Sim, era natural que ela fosse cortejada, e aceitasse aqueles que a agradasse.

De súbito se viu recordando daquela cena em seu escritório, em que a pegara bisbilhotando por lá. Isso não saía de sua cabeça... a frase que ela manteve presa na garganta... o que diabos o fazia lembrar daquilo naquele momento?

-Daddy! Daddy!

-O que foi, Fenrir?

-Por que Daddy não convidou antes a garota mistery pra sair?

-Não diga tolices, Fenrir...

-Mas Daddy...

Loki tinha uma resposta pronta, mas a calou. "Porque eu sou apenas um menino aos olhos dela..."??????

Porque a convidaria pra sair, se a tinha lhe aborrecendo todas as tardes em sua própria casa?? E por que teria que receber de si mesmo uma resposta como aquela??

Olha-se de reflexo na janela.

Suspira, calado e pensativo, enquanto volta a acariciar os pêlos do cãozinho em seu colo.

-Sayonara!!!

Yamino e Mayura se despedem dos dois deuses, se voltando para dentro. Mayura pára junto à porta, os olhos perdidos no chão.

-Está tudo bem, senhorita Mayura?

-Hai, Yamino-san... demo...

-Hai, Mayura-san.

A menina enche os pulmões de coragem e ar, satisfeita com o sorriso do amigo.

-Yamino-san, o que se faz num encontro?

O deus serpente se pega desprevenido. Mayura não sabia como era um encontro, mas como ele poderia saber? Não era humano, embora conhecesse seus modos, não sabia muito sobre seus momentos particulares ou íntimos...

-Bem... – ele arrisca – Acho que quando duas pessoas se gostam, elas saem pra se conhecer melhor e se divertirem juntas... se isso as faz felizes, elas começam a namorar... eu acho!

-Namorar???

-Você nunca namorou, Mayura-san?

-Ah! Iie, nunca!

-Nunca se interessou por ninguém? – Yamino nota o olhar trêmulo que a menina lhe lança, logo virando o rosto. – Ah, gomen ne, Mayura-san! Não quis ser atrevido... eu...

-Como eu poderia, Yamino-kun?

Ela lhe devolve um sorriso pálido, os olhos apertados no sorriso, guardando um fiapo de aflição entre eles.

Antes que o deus lhe respondesse, ela se volta pra dentro, com sua habitual alegria e total falta de jeito. Yamino deixou seus olhos seguirem a jovem ningen pelas escadas, pensando no que aquele murmúrio poderia ter realmente dito...


	3. 02

**Capítulo 02 – O primeiro encontro é sempre um mistério**

-A menina mistery está atrasada...

-Ela deve ter ficado depois da aula, oniisan!

-Ou está fugindo do encontro com Freyr – ri Fenris

-O que acha, Loki-tama? – arrisca Ecchan.

Loki se mantinha sério, olhando através da janela.

-Ela está mais bonita, hoje.

Os três se voltam para a entrada da mansão, onde uma jovem de cabelos rosados, gentilmente seguros por duas fivelas, e num leve vestido vermelho de flores brancas, segue em direção à porta.

Mayura espera Yamino lhe atender, nervosa. A que horas Freyr passaria? Ele mal decidira um horário...! Será que já estava lá? De qualquer forma, tivera que passar em casa e se arrumar. Ainda trouxera seus cadernos, estudaria enquanto ele não chegasse.

Por que Yamino demorava a atender?

-Konnichiwa, Mayura!

A menina arregala os olhos rosados, diante da recepção de Loki. Ele lhe sorria gentil e ao mesmo tempo, lhe causava um arrepio, quase um tremor por todo o corpo...

-Loki-kun...! – ela sorri, escondendo sua surpresa.

-Venha, vamos estudar logo antes que Freyr chegue.

Sem mais ou qualquer menor explicação, Loki se vira, a forçando o acompanhar até a mesa da sala de jantar. Ele se senta e pede que faça o mesmo, ao seu lado.

-Bem, agora vamos ver onde você está errando...

-Ah... Hai, Loki-kun!! '

Mayura arrisca um olhar sobre a face do garoto ao seu lado, ainda curiosa sobre a repentina atenção de Loki. Talvez ele não quisesse mais vê-la reclamando... ou quem sabe, não quisesse perder sua assistente por um mês de aulas extras!?

-Mayura, concentre-se.

-Gomen ne, Loki-kun.

-Se tem algum outro problema, me diga de uma vez!

-Ah... não é nada, Loki-kun... – Mayura sente aqueles olhos verdes a fitando, mesmo que não virasse o rosto.

Da última vez em que não dissera o que lhe incomodava, Loki-kun havia brigado com ela. E quase ido embora depois...

Mas agora, tantas coisas a incomodavam. Coisas que ela mal sabia entender, sequer nomear.

-Então está bem, Mayura.

-Loki-kun...

-Hai.

Ela se vira, confrontando aqueles olhos tão sérios. Como poderia ser apenas um menino? Quantos anos aparentava: oito, nove, dez no máximo? Não! Era mentira! Ele era mais que um menino... alguma coisa dentro dele gritava isso.

E ela ouvia, quando ele a olhava assim.

-Loki-kun... bem... é que eu pensei, que... que não quisesse que eu estudasse aqui...

-Eu disse que não entendia por quê de você e Narugami-kun estudarem aqui, mas se precisava tanto de ajuda, podia ter pedido antes. Narugami-kun não conseguia lhe explicar nada, não é?

-Iie...

-Foi o que pensei. – ele sorri, se voltando para os cadernos.

Um breve silêncio passou, enquanto olhavam para os números que não faziam nenhum sentido dentro de seus pensamentos.

-Foi por isso que aceitou sair com Freyr? Para ele ou Kazumi-san te ajudarem?

-Iie! –Mayura se virou, vendo um Loki concentrado na leitura do problema. Como podia explicar? Nem ela entendia... – Demo...

-Sou ka._(Entendo)_

Ele continua a passar os olhos sobre a página, encerrando o assunto. Talvez fosse melhor que não falasse mais nada. Não tinha o direito de se intrometer, não de uma forma direta, claro.

Afinal, ainda era o deus Loki, senhor de truques e trapaças...

-Acho que vou aprender mais se você me ensinar, Loki-kun!

... e que mesmo assim, não teria qualquer truco capaz de fazer tudo que ela faz contra sua razão, numa única frase.

-Konnichiwa, minna!

-Reya-san!

-Hai, Yamino-san! Loki-kun está?

-Está estudando com a Mayura-san na sala de jantar.

-Arigatô!

Ela entra, sem maiores rodeios.

-Hi, Loki-kun, Mayura-chan!

A pequena de cabelos castanhos entra na sala, notando uma Mayura muito vermelha com os olhos risonhos pra ela. Mas seu querido Loki-kun parecia não ter notado sua entrada.

-Hi, Reya-chan! Veio me salvar dos estudos, neeee???

A menina ri do comentário de Mayura, fitando Loki. Ele devolve o olhar, ainda sem dizer nada.

Estaria ele a admirando???? A enganada deusa cora, sorrindo.

-Ah, konnichiwa, Reya-chan!

-Konnichiwa, Loki-kun!

Ela abre um sorriso ainda mais largo, se sentando ao lado de seu adorado. O que faria agora? Será que ele voltaria a fitá-la, mesmo com a presença de Mayura? Bem, Mayura era amiga deles, talvez Loki até já tivesse comentado com sua assistente sobre seus sentimentos por ela, Reya... Seria possível? Então, por isso Mayura ficara vermelha e Loki sem palavras quando ela entrou na sala??

-Ai ai!

Ela pôs a mão na boca. Deuses! Tinha suspirado alto! Com muita vergonha se vira para Loki...

-... mais atenção nessa parte, Mayura!

-Gomen ne, Loki-kun!

Estava sendo totalmente ignorada.

-Loki...-kun...

-Ah! Gomen ne, Reya-chan! Isso deve ser bastante chato pra voce!

-E pra mim também...

-Pare de reclamar, Mayura! Ou vai errar o exercício de novo!

Reya observa, como se fosse um objeto da mesa, testemunhando mais um dos bicos de Mayura, mais um dos olhares sérios de Loki, mais uma típica cena dos dois...

Algo dentro dela se remexe, como se quebrando uma barreira dentro da sua mente. Parece que vai explodir!

Mas um som delicado, vindo de fora, lhe rouba toda a atenção.

-O que é isso?

Loki caminha até a entrada, abrindo as cortinas. Logo os três podem ver o porquinho Gullinbursti de Freyr, buzinando numa pequena flautinha, uma antiga canção européia, a qual o deus canta emocionado para sua Yamato Nadeshiko, que, infelizmente e obviamente, não entendia nada que aquele ser dizia naquela língua tão estranha.

-Seu encontro chegou, Mayura.

-Ahn?

Loki pede que Yamino abra a porta, enquanto sorri levemente para Mayura. Realmente, ela está mais bonita hoje.

Embora, toda aquela empolgação de Freyr a estivesse atordoando... talvez não fosse de todo mal se ele vigiasse um pouco os dois.

-Humf! – virou o rosto, vendo a menina sair para o jardim de entrada. Não seja infantil, Loki!

Volta os olhos para a janela, vendo Freyr parar a música ao meio, engolindo a seco na visão de sua "Yamato Nadeshiko".

Daquele jeito estabanado, era bem capaz dele assustar ela, logo no primeiro encontro. Loki sorri, sem perceber, com a fatalidade da idéia. E decide então que não perderia a chance de ver essa história...

Soava como uma boa desculpa.

-Yamato Nadeshiko!! Freyr cantava pra sua amada uma canção de amor de sua terra!

-Ah... domo arigato, Kaitou-kun. "

-Isso... isso é pra Yamato Mayura Nadeshiko!

Mayura quase cai pra trás, surpresa. O que ela faria com uma caixa daquele tamanho, cheia de abóboras?

-Yamato Nadeshiko gosta?

-Ah, hai! Hai! Arigato, Kaitou-kun...

Silêncio. Freyr a fita, envergonhado. Atrás dela, Yamino, Fenrir, a menina Reya e até Ecchan observam atentos à cena.

-Ah, que coisa mais romântica!

-Aonde você pensa em levar a senhorita Mayura, Freyr?

-É! Ela é amiga do daddy, por isso tome muito bem conta dela! – rosna Fenrir.

-Hehehe! – Freyr coça a cabeça, ainda mais envergonhado. – Freyr planejou um passeio e um jantar romântico para a Yamato Nadeshiko! A carruagem que vai nos levar está logo ali!

O jovem deus aponta para rua onde uma linda carruagem, puxada por um elegante porquinho rosa de smokim, e um irritado deus caolho de chocheiro, que bufava mil maldições em todas as línguas que podia.

-Ah! Que lindo! – suspira Reya.

-Tenho certeza que Mayura-san irá gostar. – afirma Yamino.

-Mas onde está Mayura-san? – diz Ecchan.

Freyr olha para os lados, atônito. Mayura estava logo ali... ele faz um bico, quase pronto para chorar que nem um bebê...

-Ela deve ter ido se despedir do Daddy!

-Espere um momento que vou chamá-la, Freyr-sama.

Ela fecha o caderno, lenta e pensativa. Bem, não há nada mais normal que se sentir ansiosa no primeiro encontro, né?

Segura firme os cadernos contra o peito, soltando o ar num alívio.

"Loki-kun... gomen ne por sair assim..."

-Hei, Mayura.

-Loki-kun!

A menina cora, de ímpeto. E se ele lesse pensamentos? Bem pela cara de não estar entendendo sua reação, parece que não...

-Kaitou-san não está lá fora?

-Hai, mas eu estava juntando meu material para levar. Acho que depois do encontro ele vai me levar em casa.

-Sim... é o mais provável. Mas não se preocupe com seu material. Eu os levo para sua casa mais tarde. Agora vá se divertir em seu encontro.

Loki recolhe os cadernos de seus braços, sorrindo.

Os olhos verdes a afundando por dentro. Vazio. A falta daquele peso em suas mãos. Um grande e imenso vazio.

Por que o sorriso dele sumiu, de repente?

Por que ele está a observando, como... como ela a ele?!

Os olhos vermelhos que ela viu uma única vez. Os olhos verdes que a fita todos os dias. Aquele olhar que agora a faz tremer...

-Arigatô, Loki-kun!

E ela corre para fora, para o seu encontro.

Loki ainda fica alguns segundos estático, se perguntando o que foi que aconteceu ali.


	4. 03

**Capítulo 03 – A carruagem de Heimdall**

-Yamato Nadeshiko! Suba por favor!

E lá vai a menina de cabelos rosados, sentando-se no assento de couro da carruagem.

-Kazumi-san!

-Olá, Mayura-san...

O deus de cabelos roxeados torce os lábios, desgostoso. Maldito Freyr, fazê-lo pagar um papelão desses! Humphs! Que pelo menos isso valesse pena, Freyr conquistasse o coração daquela ningen estranha e a levasse embora com ele. Será que assim Loki viveria numa angústia sem fim? Num dor infindável de derrota?

-Hahahahahahahaha!

-Está tudo bem, Kazumi-san?

-Hai, hai... ¬ ¬'

Silêncio. Freyr sua frio, sem coragem de dizer palavra a Mayura. Finalmente, estavam juntos! Como seria que a pediria em casamento? Ah, sua irmã Freya irá adorá-la como cunhada! Quem sabe até Odin não a convidasse para morada dos deuses? Como seria feliz!

Heimdall observa Freyr estupefato. Aquele idiota estava sonhando acordado de novo! Desse jeito ele nunca conquistaria a ningen de verdade!

Ele também observa Mayura. A menina olha para as ruas passando, o olhar meio longe e nervoso. Freyr era um idiota e não percebia que aquele era o primeiro encontro da menina! Então, sobrava pra ele...

Estala os dedos, passando por uma rua cheia de árvores, fazendo com que suas pétalas caíssem sobre os dois. Freyr agradece com os olhos, vendo a ningen sorrindo largo, enquanto tenta pegar as pétalas.

Heimdall sorri, satisfeito. Até que Freyr tivera bom gosto ao escolher o sorriso daquela jovem...

Pouco tempo depois, novo silêncio. Heimdall já estava se perguntando se aquilo tudo era uma trama contra Loki ou contra ele mesmo! Freyr tinha que estar falando coisas bonitas a ela. Então?

-Ei, Kaitou, e aquelas frases todas que você me dizia sobre a sua amada Yamato Nadeshiko? Não é hora de dizer a ela?

Freyr congelou, de cima a baixo. E Mayura, envergonhada, vira os olhos para a rua. Que complicação os dois!

Mas Heimdall não desistiria... Ele mesmo serviria de cupido, se isso fosse infernizar a vida do maldito Loki!

-Em muitas noites eu ouvi Freyr choramingando que nem um gato desmamado pelos cantos, sobre o amor que ele tinha por uma menina de cabelos e olhos rosados, que gostava mistérios e seria a mulher perfeita para se viver toda uma eternidade... Mesmo que ela morra decapitada ou esquartejada algum dia, ou que sua carne fique seca e podre, ele amaria as lembranças mais bonitas que tinha dela, antes de ficar velha e feia!

Heimdall termina o discurso, fitando seus dois ouvintes. Nunca o deus guardião soubera que tinha um lado tão romântico!

Freyr parecia querer matá-lo com os olhos. Mas Mayura... estava rindo. Rindo!

Era demais. Heimdall se virou, furioso.

-Yamato Nadeshiko!

-Não sabia que Kazumi-kun fosse tão engraçado!

-Mas... não era isso que Freyr dizia da Yamato Nadeshiko!

-Bem, espero que não, nééé?

Heimdall vira os olhos, os fitando de relance. Finalmente, os dois pareciam conversar.

O sol já quase se punha, quando a carruagem pára, num declínio suave de grama, onde logo abaixo corre tranquilo um rio.

Ao lado direito das margens, uma toalha devidamente posta, com direito a velas e incenso, espera servir o jovem casal.

Freyr ajuda Mayura a descer, a levando até as almofadas. O toque ligeiro das mãos da menina embarga por todo seu corpo, estremecendo o coração do jovem deus.

Mayura observa todos os preparativos, numa surpresa que lhe espreme todo o coração. Por que aquilo parecia tão errado? E... como aquele olhar... aquele olhar naquela sala há momentos atrás não? Como podia ela ser tão estúpida em não ser capaz de compreender a diferença entre certo e errado?!

-Gosta, Yamato Nadeshiko?

-Hai! Domo arigato, Kaitou-kun.

-Iie – diz ele, em voz séria, segurando sua mão. – Freyr é quem agradece por sua Yamato Nadeshiko permitir sua presença perto dele.

Heimdall já estava entediado com aquela melação, quando finalmente sente a presença que tanto esperava.

Caminha um pouco mais pra longe dos dois, passando então para o outro lado da margem do rio. Entre as árvores escuras pela sombra do sol poente, ele encontra um alto rapaz segurando um punhado de cadernos em seus braços.

-Então não se conteve de curiosidade, não é Loki-san?

O rapaz sorri, não tirando seus olhos da cena que passa do outro lado do rio.

-A minha grande curiosidade, Heimdall, é saber porque está se empenhando tanto para ajudar Freyr a conquistar Mayura.

-Ora, Loki! Por que mais seria?...

O deus adulto e trapaceiro se vira, finalmente olhando seu inimigo com inconformada interrogação.

Mas Heimdall se limita a dar uma leve gargalhada, dando-lhe as costas, mostrando a intenção de atravessar as águas.

-... senão para destruir seu coração...?

Do outro lado, separada pelas águas do rio, Mayura insiste em fitar algum ponto entre aquelas árvores. As risadas de Freyr e os urros de seu porquinho passam em vão por seus ouvidos, enquanto ela se perde nos leves sons de passos vindos de lá.

Talvez fosse Kazumi-san...

De repente, um brilho. E outro, e outro... a noite cai devagar e vários vaga-lumes rodeiam as árvores, logo chegando à sua própria margem. Pequenas luzes piscando no ar.

Ela prende o ar, como se presa no tempo.

Suspira, forçando os olhos a piscar.

Mais vaga-lumes.

Mas ela jura que, entre as sombras e as luzes, havia um par de olhos vermelhos...


	5. 04

**Capítulo 04 – Um sussurro inquieto**

-Ah, Yamato Nadeshiko! Freyr está muito feliz!

- Obrigada pelo lindo passeio, Kaitou-kun.

Heimdall observa a despedida dos dois, da carruagem parada aos pés da escadaria do templo. Um beijo, um único beijo e ele ganharia a semana! O deus guardião fecha os olhos, invocando um pouco de fumaça aqui, uma brisa mais suave ali, quem sabe um clima perfeito?

Era tudo que precisava.

Freyr e sua amada Yamato Nadeshiko, diante dos olhos do trapaceiro Loki, que por ali se escondia, vigiando o fim do encontro.

"Por quê estou aqui?" Abraça os cadernos, sua forma de menino sentada na varanda do templo, encoberto pela escuridão.

"_Freyr e Heimdall tão próximos dela... Loki, não seja burro, por favor. Vê? Heimdall só quer irritar você. Afaste Mayura de Freyr e pronto. Fim de jogo. Mas... e se ela gostar mesmo daquele ladrão fantasma? Freyr em si não é mau, pelo contrário, é até bondoso e atencioso, e aos extremos quando se trataria dela. Não, apesar disso, Mayura não era apaixonada por ele, em nenhum momento anterior havia demonstrado isso. Claro, ela se abria com ele. Chorou com ele naquele parque, quando seu clube estava preste a ser extinto. E ele...? COMO ASSIM, E EU? Loki... não... seu grande deus idiota..."_

Ele suspira, fitando de soslaio para a cena à sua frente.

Sentia-se derrotado. E não por Heimdall, ou qualquer outro deus.

Mas o grande deus das trapaças, havia caído na maior de todas as piadas do destino, a qual nem ele mesmo escapara.

Sorri, quase encabulado consigo mesmo.

Freya, Skuld. Tantas outras. Ninfas, musas, deusas magnificas que o amavam. Loki nunca as amou.

Mas ele caiu de amor, por uma infante ningen.

-So... Yamato Nadeshiko...

-Hai?

Mayura cora, os olhos desviando do olhar trêmulo e nitidamente apaixonado de Freyr, até mesmo para ela.

O que faria?

Naquele momento, sua mente divaga veloz, lembrando de outros olhos. Verdes. Vermelhos. Gentis, até cruéis às vezes. Mais serenos que o de Kaitou-kun. Mais doídos, como se escondendo mais histórias, mais tempo perdido dentro deles...

Ela fecha os olhos com firmeza, arrancando aquela imagem de si.

Mira para Freyr, à sua frente. Sim! Um jovem como ela, um apaixonado como ela... como ela?!

"_Não pense, Mayura, sua boba! Você sempre fantasia demais! Lembra do que Loki diz? Não!!!!! Esqueça tudo que Loki... Olhe! Olhe Kaitou-kun! Ele vai te beijar, não vai? Ele vai dizer que tem sentimentos por você! Vai dizer que será seu namorado e juntos vão descobrir maravilhosos mistérios estranhos! Olhe, Mayura! Apenas olhe agora, seja uma boa menina, e veja como ISSO é certo..."_

Freyr cora com o olhar de Mayura, tremendo à sua frente. Ele engole um pouco de ar, tomando coragem.

Tomaria a iniciativa!

Sua cabeça inclina suavemente, tornando mais próximos os olhares, tomando cuidado para não respirar forte demais, sua boca já tão perto da pele de sua Yamato Nadeshiko, seus lábios ali, parados, entreabertos esperando pelos dele...

Na carruagem, Heimdall sorri, já satisfeito com a eminente vitória de seu plano.

Nas sombras, um verde olhar treme, inquieto e confuso, sem querer olhar, e sem conseguir desviar a inveja e ciúmes daquelas figuras.

Mayura sente o hálito morno de Freyr próximo ao seu.

Entreabre ainda mais os lábios, fechando os olhos.

O peito pula, um nó invade a garganta, subindo até a boca.

-_Eu amo Loki-kun_.

Um sussurro. Que apenas Freyr pôde ouvir, mais com seu coração que com os próprios ouvidos.

Mayura abre os olhos, espantada. Como dissera isso? Como pôde confessar algo tão sujo e de maneira tão grosseira?!

Freyr se paralisa, fitando Mayura.

Não consegue dizer palavra.

A menina vira os olhos, envergonhada.

-Entendo.

-Nani!?

Mayura levanta o olhar, encontrando aquele semblante amistoso e tranquilo que o ladrão fantasma lhe oferecia sempre quando estava triste.

-Então... Yamato Nadeshiko já ama outro, né?

-Kaitou...-kun... gomen ne... – as lágrimas já enchiam os olhos da menina.

-Oro, oro! Não chore Yamato Nadeshiko! – ele limpa suas lágrimas – Freyr conta um segredo à Yamato Nadeshiko: Loki-sama também gosta de você! ¬¬ acho que por isso Heimdall me ajudou tanto com você...

"_Loki-sama também gosta de você..."_

-IIEEEEEEEE! #Não#

Mayura se afasta, os olhos tremendo de pavor e angústia. Heimdall? Quem diabos era Heimdall? E Loki? Deuses, ele era um menino! Como podia...? como ELA podia?! Como Kaitou-kun sabia e...!?

Freyr olha a confusa ningen à sua frente, e logo nota atrás dela, o brilho preocupado e ao mesmo tempo furioso de um deus.

-Só espero que ele saiba cuidar melhor de você, Mayura-san.

O jovem deus ladrão sorri para a sombra na varanda.

-Sayonara, Yamato Nadeshiko.

**ooo**

-Freyr! Seu estúpido! O que fez para assustar a menina!?

-Vamos embora, Heimdall. Yamato Nadeshiko já tem outra companhia...

-SEU IMBECIL! Pois volte lá e...

Heimdall foi cortado por um olhar fulminante de Freyr, como nunca vira antes.

-Vamos embora, Heimdall.

Devia estar realmente doendo ele estar fazendo isso...

-Maldito Loki... – o deus guardião murmurou, voltando para dentro da carruagem e a conduzindo de volta para casa.

**ooo**

Mayura permanecia estática, as mãos tremendo sobre o peito.

O que estava fazendo? Desde quando havia se tornado uma menina tão suja, tão má...? o que sua mãe diria lhe vendo agora...?

Uma moça como ela apaixonada por...!

-Mayura...

Aquela voz vinha lhe arrebatar do transe, desfocando seus pensamentos. Ela se vira, os olhos mareados e confusos, dando de encontro aos gentis verdes dele.

-Loki-kun...

Quer chorar alto e se atirar aos braços dele.

Por quê?

Quer fugir dali, sair correndo de todo aquele mau sentimento.

Mas não o faria.

Poder ver aquele sorriso falso e preocupado de novo, a fazia sentir que tudo estava certo. Tudo estava bem.

Como podia?

Mas estava...

E tudo que ela queria era realmente estar bem...

-Mayura, o que houve? Kaitou-san lhe fez alguma coisa!?

Ela quer ser uma boa menina.

Quer estar certa.

E fazer, ao menos uma vez, alguma coisa certa.

-Mayura...!!!

Cortando-lhe as palavras, Mayura segura a face de Loki entre suas mãos, forçando seus lábios contra os dele.

Assim, seco e imprudente, um beijo arrancado de dentro dela.

Mas ela brincou com a razão de um deus. E ele perdeu.

Mesmo confuso, atônito, Loki sentia o espremer afobado daqueles lábios, pedindo ar, pedindo salvação. E ele fecha seus olhos, tentando assim entender o que tão ansiosamente eles diziam. Sente seus próprios lábios entreabrindo, em resposta. Daria ar, daria todo seu ar a ela, se assim pudesse. Ela respira forte, também entreabrindo a boca. Instintivamente, a língua de Loki lhe pede passagem, roçando os lábios, pedindo um pouco mais de invasão, de despudor...

Mas o pedido foi negado.

Mayura arregala os olhos, como se despertando de um transe, encontrando sobre sua boca a de Loki.

-Loki... –kun...

Ela dá um salto para trás, os dedos sobre os lábios, seu corpo todo em contraste com a sua mente.

-Mayura...

Ela balança a cabeça negativamente, e sai correndo, entrando no templo. Corre, com os olhos fechados e molhados, esbarrando em móveis, ignorando seu pai, até se trancar em seu quarto.

O que dizer, Loki? Ele também está estático, surpreso.

Não esperava tal ato dela... nem dele mesmo.

O pai de Mayura sequer tenta uma palavra com filha, se voltando para fora da casa, encontrando seus cadernos na varanda. E aquela estranha figura do lado de fora. Loki.

Até se espanta por estar o detetive ali, e não o tal rapaz do encontro da menina. Pensa em ir até ele, tirar algumas satisfações.

Mas desiste, ao menino lhe perceber a presença e retornar o olhar, ainda mais confuso e atordoado.

E se limita a ver um apático deus caminhar templo afora.


	6. 05

**Capítulo 5 – Esquecendo o destino**

Uma chuva fina começou a cair, propositadamente, encerrando o cenário perfeito e desolado em volta do deus trapaceiro.

Loki caminha lento e embargado, os olhos parados no tempo como se não enxergando as ruas à sua frente. Seus pés passam como se soubessem o caminho de casa, apesar da inconsciencia momentânea de quem eles carregam. Bastava chegar em casa.

Não havia espaço dentro dele para pensamentos.

O gosto que ela havia deixado penetrava por sua pele...

Havia tanto dela nele, lhe tomando a razão, que sua mente havia entregue agora total passagem para que se esquecesse de si, fixado na última imagem do olhar dela.

De repente, uma porta.

Ele pisca lento e vago, se indagando infantilmente o que faz com uma porta fechada. Talvez, abrir? Ele leva a mão à maçaneta, rodando-a, entreabrindo de leve a grossa porta de madeira, lenta e insinuante, como o entreabrir de uma boca... Hesita em entrar.

O beijo. Sua boca entreaberta invadindo a dela.

Paralisa, mais um momento.

Como um deus pode simplesmente não pensar? Aquele turbilhão de sensações lhe desfazia os sentidos...

-Daddy!

Uma voz conhecida, lhe chamando a atenção. Ele mira o olhar no atiçado cachorrinho que lhe salta ao lado, feliz. Logo uma segunda sombra se aproxima, sorrindo preocupadamente.

-Loki-sama, estávamos preocupados! Não disse que ia demorar...

-HÁ! Mas o Fenrir aqui já sabia que Daddy ia ficar de olho na menina mistery o tempo todo!

-" Acho que tem razão, onii-san!

Loki fita seus dois filhos, os olhos ainda arregalados e confusos. Estava tão claro assim? Sim, eles sabiam que Loki tinha um amor especial por Mayura, afinal, ele havia ficado no mundo dos humanos por causa dela... Mas sabiam que também havia paixão dentro dele?

Como diria agora, que ele havia estragado tudo?

Que havia assustado a menina, em conta de um estúpido segredo?

-Loki-tama...

Ecchan flutua em volta de sua cabeça, em vão.

Loki abaixa os olhos, seguindo silencioso em direção de seu escritório, se deixando seguir por olhos preocupados e supresos.

-Loki-sama!

Loki não se vira para Yamino, parando ao pé da escada.

-Daddy, o que houve?!

-Diga, Loki-sama! O que Heimdall fez à Mayura-san?!

-Aquele Freyr! Se ele fez...

Fenrir rosna, imaginando seus dentes no pescoço do deus da fertilidade. Como ele ousava fazer mal a seu pai, mesmo que indiretamente?! Ou na estranha menina mistery...

-Fui eu.

Fenrir se aquieta, fitando o pai. Assim como Yamino e Ecchan.

-Eu menti pra ela. Enganei Mayura mesmo quando... quando... Eu podia ter dito toda a verdade, feito ela acreditar!

-Loki-sama...

-Mas agora ela não sabe, não entende! E... hoje... eu...

-Daddy?

O deus trapaceiro se vira para o jovem cãozinho, sorrindo triste, com um quê no canto dos olhos que talvez fosse uma lágrima, senão fosse nos olhos do deus do caos.

Aquilo era a derrota de um deus.

-Eu fui beijado por Mayura...

**ooo**

A tarde cai lenta nos olhos meio sonolentos do deus. Não dormira, sequer comera. Mas finalmente, algum raciocínio lhe voltava.

Não tão felizmente quanto esperava.

Olha para a janela, num semblante passivo e conformado. É claro que ela não apareceria, assim, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Talvez, em pouco tempo, ela aparecesse e tentasse se desculpar. Como se houvesse nela alguma culpa por aquele beijo!

Mas ele se faria de desentendido...

Seria assim, talvez, mais confortável para ela.

A verdade então, ficaria para depois. Quando ele tivesse mais certeza do destino que tomaria com seus sentimentos...

Ecchan cutuca seu braço, apontando o chá já frio na mesa. Loki sorri, gentilmente negando a oferta. Yamino não sabia mais o que preparar, se voltando para a cozinha.

Era melhor deixar Loki-sama sozinho.

Porém, essa não era a idéia de Fenrir, que acabou dormindo aos pés da poltrona do detetive.

-Konnichiwa minna!

A voz cortante de Thor adentra a casa, como um trovão naquele mar de silêncio.

-Ué, onde estão todos...? Megane-kun!

-Hai, Narugami-kun ".

O deus trovão fita deus serpente, desconfiado, intencionadamente assustando o pobre Yamino.

-Onde está todo mundo?

-Loki-sama está lá cima, um pouco indisposto hoje... Narugami-kun! Oro!!!

Mas Thor não se deteve a ouvir, e avança as escadas até o escritório.

-Hei, Loki! Konnichiwa!

Loki se volta da janela, fitando o jovem deus em sua porta.

-Hi, Thor.

-Ué, Mayura-san não veio?

-Iie... – Yamino responde, levemente consternado.

-Estranho, ela também não foi ao colégio hoje. Ela está doente?

Silêncio. Loki abaixa os olhos, murmurando um "Talvez."

Então Thor se senta, tomando para si uma das xícaras de chá da mesa de centro. Sorri, dizendo:

-Ontem ela me parecia bem. Só um pouco ansiosa. Disse que ia ter um encontro. Hunf! – ele fita Loki – Por um instante cheguei a pensar que fosse com você, Loki-san!

Loki devolve o olhar, surpreso pela amizade da menina com o deus trovão, e curioso de onde Thor queria chegar com aquilo.

-Mas então ela me disse que era com Kaitou-kun. Ou como sabemos, Freyr. Por isso resolvi passar aqui, para ver se estava tudo bem.

-Sou ka. – respondeu Loki, friamente.

-O que deu de errado, Loki? Você sabe, sei que sabe! Heimdall aprontou de novo? Você não deixaria a Daidoujii desprotegida nem por um segundo nas mãos de outro deus...

Thor observa o silêncio de Loki, que mantém os olhos presos em si.

-So... bem, você nunca vai saber se não perguntar, né?

Loki volta o olhar para Thor, se indagando do que realmente aquele ingênuo deus quer lhe dizer.

-Eu só estava curioso sobre como estava a menina. Mas já que ela não está aqui... e nem você parece saber notícias dela... Deuses! Já estou atrasado! Ja ne, Loki! Diga para Daidoujii não faltar amanhã, acho que vamos ter um teste surpresa! Sayonara!

Assim como entrou, Thor sai, como um raio apressado.

Yamino recolhe as xícaras da mesa, inquieto.

-Yamino-kun... acha que...?

-Andei pensando, Loki-sama. Mayura deve estar muito envergonhada para voltar aqui.

-Hai...

-Mas, acredito que se ela beijou Loki-sama, é porque ela também tem sentimentos, e os demonstrou dessa forma. O que então deve ser ainda mais vergonhoso pra ela. Ainda mais na situação em que ela conhece Loki-sama...

-Tem razão, Yamino-kun.

- Tenho?

-Hai.

Loki se levanta, olhando firmemente para a janela.

-Arigatô, Yamino-kun.

E sai, sem dizer mais nada.

-Loki-sama...

-Hunf. O filho complexado finalmente disse alguma coisa que prestasse...! Agora coce minhas costas, estou cansado!

-Onii-chan!

**ooo**

-Hum. Já esperava por você.

-Konnichiwa, Daidoujii-san.

Loki fita o homem a varrer a entrada do templo, o olhando de volta com costumeira desconfiança.

-Já vai escurecer. Uma criança como você não devia andar sozinha por aí.

-Vim saber sobre Mayura. Ela não foi ao colégio.

-Está com febre. E não sai do quarto desde ontem à noite... – o pai de Mayura percebe o olhar preocupado de Loki, o atiçando então – Por que eu tenho a sensação de você ter algo a ver com isso?!

-E tenho, Daidoujii-san.

-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ À MINHA FILHINHA!?!

O que fazer? Estava perdido, confuso, cansado.

Já havia perdido aquele jogo.

Só bastava... encerrar o enigma.

-Gomenasay. – e dizendo isso, cerra os lábios com força, jurando não gritar alto a dor em seu corpo pela transformação.


	7. 06

**Capítulo 6: Revelando um coração**

-Sou ka. As coisas fazem mais sentido agora.

Mais um gole de chá. Por mais que tentasse, era estranho se sentar ao lado daquele jovem de cabelos de mel. Afinal, há poucos minutos ele era um menino. Um estranho menino.

E agora, era um deus à sua frente.

-Eu... estou perdido, sr. Daidoujii.

Loki-sama silencia, finalizando o seu relato. O sol parecia não demorar mais a se pôr, atenuando as sombras das escadarias do templo.

-Se você é um deus, porque quis ficar? Se não contaria a ela a verdade? Isso era inevitável.

-Inevitável?

-Mayura sempre esteve atraída por você. De alguma forma. Por seus mistérios, depois por sua amizade. Por isso sempre soube que você iria machucá-la um dia... Quando ela descobrisse quem você realmente era. Mas nunca imaginei que essa fosse a verdade.

-Ela nunca acreditaria. E nunca me aceitaria.

-Ela já aceitou, Loki-sama.

-Nani?

-Ela já havia o aceitado quando buscou por você. Ela quis encontrar aquele que ela amava, mesmo ciente de que não sabia nada de você. Não importando quem você fosse... Mayura realmente não se importaria nem se você fosse um E.T. ... Foi isso, ontem, não foi? Algum de vocês revelou seus sentimentos?

-Algo assim... – Loki murmurou, apreensivo.

-COMO ALGO ASSIM?! O que você fez a ela, seu deus...!

-Papa?

Um par de olhos rosados atravessa a conversa, pegando Loki de surpresa. Em sua forma adulta, claro, ela não o reconheceu.

-Você tem visita, Mayura. – Daidoujii-san se levanta, tocando com os lábios a testa da filha – Mas não demore aqui fora. Ainda está febril.

-Ah... hai, papa.

Ele sai, com um meio sorriso nos lábios, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Não que confiasse em Loki. Ou sequer gostasse dele.

Mas enfim, não era seu coração quem devia fazer essas escolhas.

-Você é o amigo de Loki-kun, hai? Eu me lembro de você, no parque. Naquele dia...

-Hai, Mayura-san. Também me lembro.

A menina fita o chão de templo, os olhos vermelhos de febre e de tanto chorar.

Lembrar daquele dia não a ajudava, definitivamente.

-Você... viu Loki-kun? Ele... está zangado não é?

-Zangado?

-Eu fui uma menina muito má.

-Não acho que o que aconteceu o zangaria.

Mayura levanta o olhar, apreensiva e surpresa. Loki contara a alguém! E justo... àquele estranho...?

-Ele ama você, Mayura.

-Doushite... Doushite... por que você vem me dizer essas coisas!?!

Ela dá um passo para trás, os olhos já encharcados, derramando lágrimas na boca trêmula, semicerrada pelo último grito.

-Gome ne, Mayura.

-IIEEE!!! Não diga mentiras pra mim! Doushite...

-Tem razão. Eu não vou, Mayura.

O deus abaixa o olhar, sua cabeça mirando os pés descalços sobre a camisola dela. Vergonha. Medo. Amor.

Só ela... só ela o fazia assim.

-A verdade é que EU amo você, Mayura.

Loki-sama levanta o olhar, num impulso, a ponto de observar a menina tremer à sua frente.

Ele então cerra os olhos, voltando à sua forma de menino.

Voltando a ser o Loki-kun que ela amava.

-E eu sou realmente um deus, Mayura.

**ooo**

-Um deus, pode fazer isso?

-O que quer dizer, Verdandi?

-Ele mudou o destino dela, Urd.

-Não. – murmurou Skuld, tomando um gole de chá – Ele encontrou seu próprio destino.

**ooo**

_"Um deus..."_

Loki.

Aquele garoto que sempre a tirava de suas encrancas.

Aquele rapaz bonito da esquina, o trombo com as caixas de doce...

"_-Eu não acredito em deuses!"_

O olhar vermelho na floresta.

"_-Mayura! O que pensa que está fazendo?!"_

Segredos.

Como se não importassem praqueles olhos, verdes ou vermelhos.

"_-Doushite... Doushite... GOMENASAY!"_

E aquele beijo...

"_-Eu sou um deus."_

Ela confiou nele! Procurou tanto por ele, e ele estava ali. Do lado dela. Ouvindo suas lágrimas, a dor de sua própria ausência.

Escondido naquele sorriso que ela tão bem conhecia.

"_-Eu só quero ver Loki-kun de novo!"_

Por que os deuses eram sempre tão cruéis com ela?

-DOUSHITE!?!

-Mayura?! Por favor, me ouça!

-Por quê, Loki-kun!?

Mayura dá um passo pra trás, se afastando do deus em forma de menino. Ele pára. Preferia o ódio de Heimdall, os ciúmes de Freya... ao medo no olhar de Mayura.

Como se ele sequer pudesse machucá-la! ...sem destruir seu coração.

-Mayura... onegay...

Ela dá outro passo, quieta, pasma.

Não conseguia dizer uma única palavra. Sim, aquele é Loki-kun! Loki-kun que ela conhece! Mas ela não o conhece! NUNCA o conheceu, nunca soube nada de verdade sobre Loki-kun...

-Eu... sinto muito! Sinto muito por nunca ter te dito a verdade!

Apenas um estranho? Não! Não podia...!

-Eu sou um deus, Mayura. Fui expulso por Odin, o rei dos deuses, de Asgard, nosso lar. Ele me trancafiou nesse corpo de menino, até que pude readquirir meus poderes, pouco tempo atrás.

Ela cai de joelhos, ainda ouvindo, ou ao menos Loki imagina isso.

-Era uma guerra Mayura. E sem querer você estava nela. Não posso dizer que não te contar era o único meio de mantê-la salva... porque não foi. E eu lamento cada dia da minha vida por ter arriscado a sua. Por você ser tão importante pra mim.

Seus sonhos estranhos. Suas estranhas caminhadas noturnas, enquanto dormindo. Tudo aquilo...?

E a sensação, de nunca saber o que estava acontecendo!

Ela sempre perdia os melhores mistérios!

E também sempre perdia uma parte dele.

-Gomenasay, Mayu...

-Doushite, Loki-kun?

A voz dela sai, num suspiro. Ela vira o rosto para o chão, os olhos avermelhos e febris, apertando-se, numa tentativa de encorajá-la.

-Por que você ia embora?

Loki se cala, por longos instantes.

Mayura se levanta, agora olhando para o menino.

Sorri, lânguida, entreabrindo os olhos mareados com força.

-Seja o que for, eu não posso saber, né?

-Mayura, não é isso...!

-Daijoubu... – a voz soluçava no sorriso – Uma menina estranha como eu não devia saber...

-Mayura me escuta!

-Sayonara, Loki-kun!

Ela se abaixa, em reverência. O último grito embargado de lágrimas. Corre para dentro de casa, fugindo de seus próprios medos.

Ali, o maior de todos os mistérios. E ela preferia não acreditar.

Então Loki-kun simplesmente iria embora.

Ela era menina má, e esse era seu castigo vindo dos deuses.

-Era meu destino lutar contra Odin. Derrotá-lo, e tomar Asgard. E ser o novo rei dos deuses.

Mas Loki lhe atravessa o caminho, na sua forma adulta.

-Mas eu não fui Mayura.

-Eu não sabia! Não quis atrapalhar você, pedindo que ficasse! Você é um deus Loki! E você vai embora...!

Ele se aproxima dela, seus dedos lhe selando os lábios.

-Mesmo um reinado em Asgard seria muito chato sem você, Mayura.

Ela fita o olhar verde. Reconhecia nele todos os olhares de Loki-kun, menos este. Inseguro. Quase o de um menino, de verdade.

Ela atravessa o deus trapaceiro, e volta a correr pra dentro de casa.


	8. 07

**Capitulo 7 – Detetives não acreditam em acaso**

-Mais chá, Loki-sama?

-Não, obrigado, Yamino-kun. O almoço estava maravilhoso, estou farto o bastante.

-Bom, Loki-sama!

Loki suspira, mais uma vez.

Três dias. Estava mesmo entediado. Não havia clientes, não havia mais guerra contra os deuses.

Não havia mais "misterys".

Narugami-kun disse que ela só retornara ao colégio no dia anterior, e que teve muitas tarefas a repôr.

Nada que realmente contentasse a saudade do deus.

Saudade. Estranho, pensar nisso. Sentia falta de muitas coisas, mas nunca uma saudade.

A campainha. Yamino desce, levando a bandeja de chá e doce.

Atende a porta, um pouco atrapalhado com a louça.

-Ohayo...!

**ooo**

-Então? Acham que devíamos puní-lo?

-Ela nunca mais será uma humana normal. E se...

-Bem, estamos falando de Mayura. – ri Urd.

-E de Loki-sama. – sorri, de meia boca, Skuld.

-E se aquele meu feitiço tivesse dado certo?

-Esqueça isso, Verdandi. Não era pra ser. Você o entregou a Loki e ele decidiu não entregá-lo. Ele decidiu não perdê-la.

-Por isso não vamos castigá-lo. – rompe Skuld.

-Acredita nisso, irmã?

-Loki-sama escolheu por ela, e todo o resto que acarretaria essa decisão. Puniu a si próprio, com o exílio de Asgard e a ira de Odin. Não há mais castigo divino pra ele.

-E se há outro, deixamos isso com ela.

-Que seja como Sygn assim quiser...

As três riram, finalizando o chá em suas xícaras.

**ooo**

-Yamino-kun?

-Mayura-san! É um prazer revê-la!!! Narugami-kun!...

A menina fica olhando o jovem de cima à baixo, com seus olhos de mistery, e um risinho estranho nos lábios.

-¬¬ O que está fazendo Mayura-san?!

-Você é mesmo uma serpente, Yamino-kun?

-O.o COMO VOCÊ SABE!?

-AHH!!! – grita Thor, assustado - Por isso você queria saber sobre mitologia nórdica!

Mayura continua a sorrir, esperando sua resposta.

Ele ajeita os óculos, agora com um sorriso mais sério.

-Hai, Mayura-san.

-AHHH!!! MISTERY!!!

O grito da menina chega até o escritório, imediatamente despertando Loki.

Ele corre até a beira da escada, a encontrando com Yamino e Thor.

-Mayura...

Mayura cora, vendo o menino no alto das escadas.

Fenrir se aproxima mais dela, até que ela cutuca com os dedos o seu focinho. Ele late contra aquilo, sem entender o que diabos a "menina mistery" estava fazendo.

-Você tem certeza que ele é o lobo Fenrir, Narugami-kun? Ainda me parece só o Puppy-kun...

Fenrir pensou em rosnar, mas antes seu pai se adianta:

-Hai, Mayura. Mas não se importe com os modos dele, Fenrir é bastante temperamental.

-Sou ka...

Loki desce às escadas, jogando um olhar sério contra Thor.

-Ei, ela já sabia! Só me pediu para ensinar mitologia nórdica! Não sabia que ia associar a você e seus filhos!

-Hai hai! – Mayura afirmou.

Tinha que admitir, ela era uma boa detetive quando queria.

-E ele te contou que ele mesmo é Thor?

- :O Narugami-kun! Voce escondeu isso de mim!?

-" Gome ne, Daidoujii!

Embora nunca enxergasse o que estivesse perto demais...

-Vou levar um chá pra vocês lá em cima, Loki-sama!

-Arigatô, Yamino-kun.

-Oba! As guloseimas do Megane-kun!– já se entusiasma Narugami. Mas Fenrir abocanha sua calça, o arrastando para a cozinha.

-Dessa vez não, seu trovão esfomeado...

**ooo**

-Gostou do chá, Mayura?

-Ah, hai!

Loki tenta quebrar o silêncio no escritório, em vão. Mayura parecia bastante pensativa, então decide esperar que ela fale.

Gomen ne, Loki-kun.

Não, Mayura, eu é que...

Iie. Você nunca quis me contar a verdade, por medo da minha reação... e no fim, eu acabei reagindo mal mesmo... né?

O menino sai de sua poltrona, deixando de fitar a ningen, se voltando para a janela.

-Eu pensava em te contar, desde o dia em que resolvi ficar.

-Você é mesmo um deus, Loki-kun? Vai mesmo se tornar o rei dos Deuses, como disse?

Ele suspira, agora se voltando pra ela.

Mayura abaixa os olhos, as mãos presas ao colo, o rosto corado à mostra tão infantilmente.

-Meu pai disse que esse era seu destino. Mas que você o negou, naquele dia em que eu te pedi que ficasse.

Ele se aproxima ainda mais, timidamente contando os passos, pra que não a cortasse de seus pensamentos.

-Não sei se sou uma menina má... mas eu não me arrependo, Loki-kun! Eu faria o mesmo pedido de novo, se isso fizesse você ficar!

Sim, ela tinha medo.

Mas ele se enganara, não era dele.

Mas de sua ausência.

-Porque eu não quero que você vá, Loki-kun... Doushite... Doushite... ai shiteru!

Ela levanta o olhar, encontrando Loki agora sentado à sua frente.

Sorrindo.

-Ai shiterumo, Mayura-chan.

-Thor! Saia dessa porta já! Deixe meu Daddy namorar em paz!

-Ora, Fenrir, você também está curioso!

- Loki-sama, que felicidade!

-Derr, sua serpente esquisita...

-Calem a boca! Quero saber se vai rolar beijo!

-Punyaaaaaaan!

Continuou a olhá-la. Poder observá-la sem receios, sem disfarce.

Nenhum reino teria o valor desses momentos.

Mas parecia que alguma coisa ainda a incomodava.

-Mayura...?

-Loki-kun... O que... O que se faz agora?

-Nani?

-" Eu nunca me declarei antes. O que se faz agora?

-Mayura...¬¬'

Loki solta uma boa gargalhada, diante da antes tímida, agora contrariada menina.

-Loki-kun! Não seja cruel!

-Gomen ne, koi.

"koi...?"

A colegial cora, violentamente. Loki segura o novo riso, a vendo virar o rosto e bater a ponta dos indicadores, nitidamente envergonhada.

-Posso pedir uma coisa, Loki-kun?

-Hai, Mayura.

-Você... pode... Pode virar seu outro eu?

-Minha verdadeira forma?

-Hai! Afinal... eu eu tenho que me acostumar nééé??

Loki ri, se tranformando.

-Tem razão, Mayura-chan.

Ele segura seu queixo, deslizando seus dedos sobre a pele dela.

-Agora sobre a outra questão Mayura...

-Nani...? #O.o#

-Agora eu vou beijar você, e depois...

-Depois...?

-Depois a gente escolhe um destino, pra nós dois.

**OWARI**


End file.
